


I Fucked up the Timeline for the Better

by ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, barry fuck up in a good way, timetravels, we all do mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction
Summary: well, well Barry did it again but perhaps for the better this time.





	I Fucked up the Timeline for the Better

**Author's Note:**

> How Barry and Oliver gets together.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistake.
> 
> Enjoy!

Barry did not know how he got here. Wait, that was a lie.

He knows how he got here. He was making a run over the Central City and had run little to fast on the way home the blue light had come and tada he had done it again. At first, he thought that he had time travelled. But after he had checked around the city, everything was as before.  
He ran to Joe's house. Everything was as before. Cecile, Joe and Iris were eating dinner and he stayed over and eat because he was really hungry. When he had eaten up he felt the needed to do a quick check around the city again before he got home. So he had kissed Iris on the cheek and said: "See you later." 

After that, he had run to STAR labs and everything was normal.  
Cisco with he's bad and sometimes good jokes, Caitlin that ask for the hundred times if he had eaten properly and Ralph had a case on the run he could not stop talking about.  
Nothing had changed so he had perhaps just run in and out of the blue light to the same timeline again. 

He had opened the door to his and Iris apartment. 

"Honey, I am home."

"I am in the kitchen." Is Iris making dinner again? But we have just eaten? 

He got to there kitchen and there stood Oliver making pancakes... 

"Oliver?" 

"Barry" and so he smiles. Oliver smiled at him! What was happening? Is this the Oliver he knows? Better ask to see. But the first that comes out is "You are making pancakes?"

"Hey, so you know I made this for you. I know you have eaten at the West house but I thought you may want some more. But if not I can eat them myself" 

He feels how his cheeks get a bit warmer "You know I can just take them from you without you noticing, or have you forgot, that I am a speedster?" 

"I wouldn't make you pancakes if a had," Oliver says and gives him the plat with pancakes on. 

"Thanks, Ollie" and so he started to eat again for the second time. He remembers that Oliver talked about arrow stuff and being mayor over Star city and Barry had talked about his day. It was really his Oliver that had made pancakes for him. Oliver looked at the clock "It is late, Bear. I should probably head back to Star City." Barry turned around, the time was 10 pm, not so late but late if you should go back to Star City and then go up at 5 am for mayor business "Oo."

"Hey, don't give me those puppy eyes. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Barry looked down and so Oliver did not have to see his eye. Because he was fully aware of his puppy eyes. How else would he underwise get so many chemistries books from Joe when he was little. He heard steps and so he felt to hands cupping is face "Okay?" He was looking in Oliver's green eyes and then an "Okay" escaped from his lips. "Good" and so that smile was back on Oliver. They stilled and eye contact and before Barry could say "May the speech fore be with you." Oliver was kissing him. A short but passion and soft kiss. The kiss was much the upset of what Barry thought Oliver would kiss like. NOT that he thought often about how it would feel like to kiss Oliver... 

"See you tomorrow," Oliver said and turned around and step to the door. Barry just looks at Oliver while he was taking on his jacket and shoes.  
What had just happened? How long had Oliver felt like this? 

"Well, I will be going now Bear. See you tomorrow." Oliver opened the door but before Oliver could take even a single breath more, Barry had run over and closed the door again. Oliver looks surprised and lifts up his left eyebrow at him "Barry? What are you.." Oliver had not even ended his sentence before Barry was all over him. 

He pinned Oliver to the wall and a light moan expected from Oliver's moth. He was not really thinking! He is married to Iris, Joe will be so angry and Oliver's lips were sweeter than honey. He felt how his flannel shirt was getting on bottled and he dropped his arms so Oliver could get it off him. They heard a low "Blonk," when the flannel shirt landed on the floor. Oliver stiffened and looked worried at him "What was that?" He had not priced together that it could be something in Barry's pockets jet. 

"Well, it is my CCPD identification card, totally made of plastic. So it can not hurt you." Oliver was now laughing, he was actually laughing. Soft and sweet, wow he did not know that he had these feelings for Oliver. 

Oliver shakes his head, “Good, were good.” And so they were back to kissing again. 

Everything felt so natural, it was like knowing that the grass was green. Or better… Barry was fully aware that he could just use the speed force but he didn't. He instead took his time taking of Oliver's shirt, feelings Oliver's muscle and kissing him. The moved slowly to the bedroom. They hit tables, chair and other things on their way. But it was still amazing.  
The last bit to bed, Oliver lift him up and cared him to the bed while kissing him. He took his arm around Oliver's neck. Oliver was so gentle with him like he could break at any point, but if that happen he would probably heal as quickly as it came. There pants and boxers were off now. He was nacked and Oliver was over him, preparing him. 

“Ready?” O he was born ready for this but instead, he gave Oliver a passioned kiss and a condom. Well, he was not getting ads and always safety first. The kiss got more heated and so Oliver was inside of him.

Ollie started to kiss his neck “Please, move” he heard himself say and so Ollie did. He felt like he could see stars. But soon he was back when the arrived climax together. 

Now, they where just kissing. Barry kissed Oliver on his nose “I love you.“

“I love you, too.” 

Oliver wraps an arm around him and soon he is sleeping. Well lucky for him. Barry himself could not sleep. What the heck was he doing?! Having sex with Oliver and saying I love you. Perhaps he needed a glass of milk? He feels so safe in Oliver's arms but managing to get up and goes to the kitchen. He takes out the milk of the frize and poor up some milk in a glass. While drinking the milk he goes around in the living room. He sees the family photos with the West, the photo of him and Iris and so their wedding photo but instead of Iris it Oliver standing beside him. He looks around all the photo with him and Iris on their dates. But instead of Iris, it was Oliver standing, kissing or hugging him. Finally, he sees a newspaper with a photo of the Green Arrow and the Flash kissing. They had kissed in public? With their masks on?! “Pang.” SHit, shit. He had dropped the glass on his foot. That really hurt... He closed his eye. Yupp this really hurt and is that a tear? He hears steps or more running feet. 

“Ollie,” he said in a whisper and so more tears fell. 

“Hey, I am here, just let me fix this first.” 

Barry was still crying when Oliver had finished. He took his arm around Oliver's neck. He felt how he left the grown and was carried to the sofa. 

“Okay, let me see. You need to late go know or otherwise, I will not be able to see if you are hurt somewhere, Barry.” He late goes and so Oliver inspected his foot. 

“You have a glass pice in your foot. I will get the tweezers and take it out.” Soon the glass pice is out and Oliver is patch Barry where the glass pice was before. 

“Why did you drop the glass?” He looks in Oliver's eyes. Should he lie? But Barry felt that Oliver would see right frow him if he did. 

“I saw the newspaper on the wall. Was just a little surprised that they catch us in the act.” Which was true. He was not lying, yet. 

“Barry..” Oboy okay, he was.

“I ran to fast so fast that I time travelled but everything is the same. Or nearly. But it was an accident this time. I was just running to fast on the way home. And before I was married to” he took off his ring with shaky hands and gave it to Oliver. 

“Iris...”

“Please don’t be mad.” Oliver did not say anything... 

“Ollie? I know this, not the perfect timing but..” he takes Oliver's hand in his and feels how new memories come up. Like Ollie and him looking on Iris and Eddie kissing and Oliver tells him “You've got to let her go, Bear.” Their first kiss after Kara and him had been in the musical. How he had a proposal to Oliver with that song Running home to you that he made for Iris. All the kisses and how they had made love after the had swapes body back. He remembers the felling off being jealous on Iris. It was too much information at the same time. He took his hand to his forehead. 

“Bear? Barry, Babe?”

“Look inside the ring.” 

“What?”

“Just, please.”

“Oliver?” It has changed again. HE changes the timeline. But he did not care to go change it back. He would rather stay here. 

“Did you mean it?” Oliver says after a quiet moment and looks down. Wow, that he could fall this fast for a man. For Oliver... 

“WE need you to get you back.”

“NO.” I want to stay. “If a do I probably mess up the timeline again. Last time Ciscos brother died in a car accident. But this is the same but better… I want to stay and yes I meant it. I did not know it til now. But I want this with you. I wouldn’t have done the thing with you otherwise. I love you, Ollie, and I think I always have without knowing.” 

“Oh right, that was your first time with me.” OMG! Oliver Queen was blushing and it was adorable. 

“With a man too.” He could get more red in the face. A new memory pop-up. Their first date bye the river having picknick and their second kiss. Kara had asked them to meet there and when they come to the river. A blanket and food and a note were there. 

Have fun on your date  
\- Kara.

After they goodbye and see you later, Barry had kiss Oliver on the lips. He smiles at that thought. He cupped Oliver face with his hand. Ollie looked up at him and so he kissed him again. LIKE he had done so many times before. Oliver blinked at him when he leaned away. 

“I think I need my ring back.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Oliver put it on his ring finger. 

“Perfect, come on we have some time left to get some sleep before I run you to Star City.” Barry raises up from the sofa. He reaches out a hand to Oliver and he takes it. They begin to go to the bedroom and so they share one more kiss before they falls asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
